Hell before Heaven
by deadlyworthless
Summary: Jarno is stuck in an abusive relationship with HP. Jukka loves Jarno and finally gets his chance at him. But will HP put up a fight? Don't like don't read and my other Dudesons stories will be less weird. Badly written but its my first one so don't hate.


I watched as he slept. The most beautiful man I had ever known. He was pale and thin though. He used to be of a normal weight but began losing it as he was stuck in an abusive relationship with HP. I traced his features and caressed his cheek. I smiled as he nuzzled to my touch. So sweet and innocent. Why did HP get him? Why can HP just let him go? Jarppi and I both know that he beats him but we don't say anything in fear that he will hurt poor Jarno more. I trace his defined cheekbones done through his gaunt face to his jaw line. The light stubble felt so nice against my fingers. Just then HP walked through the doors with his fake sweet look when below all I saw was deadly. I snatched back my hand and stepped back from the couch pretending to look through papers. HP walked in and grabbed Jarno's shirt and pulled him up. All I could do was not attack HP right then and there. He whispered something that made Jarno's impossibly pale face go even paler. He stiffly walked from the room and HP grabbed his ass. Jarno yelped and looked hopelessly at me with such longing.

"Why do you have to do that?" I questioned quietly never looking up.

" If you tapped him you'd understand" he said smiling

" But he doesn't want it. We all know you beat him"

" So? Just when he deserves it. Like when doesn't come when I tell him or even get hard. Or when he cries cause I do it so hard. He deserves it." I wanted to punch him!

" Why? You could find someone just as good anywhere else! He doesn't deserve this! He's too sweet and innocent! He deserves someone like…" I stopped right there. I was so mad! I was face to face with HP staring him down.

" Someone like who? You? You have a thing for Jarno don't you. Oh this should be good. He could never love you! And do you really think that even if you get him he'll give you his body?" he hissed

" Yes! Cause I am a good man. And do you really think I'm after his body? No, I'm after his love and mind. After a while he will trust me enough to give me his body. He will leave you," I hissed back

" So was has began,"

"So it has"

A few hours later I walked into Jarno's room and saw him on his computer. Probably editing the show, again. He looks so cute while he's concentrated. I sit down on his bed and he looks up.

" Hey," he rasps out as if he hadn't had a drink of water in days

" Hey you ok?" I ask placing a hand on his knee.

" Fine…" he croaks

" No your not. HP's been hurting you again," I say sadly. He turns his head away in shame.

" I want to help you. Please let me help you," I beg. He lets a single tear fall and looks up

" Why?"

" Because I care for you. I want you to be happy. Now why is your voice all screwed?' he looks at his lap

" He forced it really far down my throat. Really far… and didn't pull out when he came" he lets some more tears fall. I have never been madder! Damn HP! I pull Jarno into a hug, he hesitates before returning it. I run my hands through his hair and kiss the side of his feathery blonde hair. I begin running my hands in circles around his back and he relaxes.

" I love you, Jarno." I hear him gasp and pull away. He looks shocked and then his face slowly turns into a smile.

" Really?" he asks

" Yeah for a while," I say pulling him into another hug. He leans back and kisses me hard. I kiss back with equal enthusiasm and pull him closer. He pulls away first and looks at me with beautiful big eyes. It is amazing how shockingly blue they are. Little balls of heaven.

" You have the most beautiful eyes," I state, " So lets go out to dinner!"

" Ok, where?"

" Lets pack dinner then have it in the middle of a field!"

" That sounds really nice," he looks surprised at it. That's good! HP better watch out cause I won him.

During dinner we talked about everything from the show to music to out childhood. HP never once came up. I now got up and sat behind him and began rubbing his shoulders. Kneading out all the knots and then began rubbing down his biceps and back up.

" HP is never this gentle," he groans out. The groan just made my pants get a little tighter. I than ran my fingers over his chest feeling the barely defined pecks then ran my finger over his nipples. He arched his back and moaned making my pants extremely tight. I took off his shirt and began kissing his neck leaving little red marks. He began panting I made my way to the front of his body and began kissing down. I want him to feel good tonight. I licked and kissed his nipples making them hard. I continued down to his six-pack and dipped my tongue into his naval earning a loud moan. I made my way down to his pants. Undoing the zipper with my teeth I pulled them and his boxers off revealing his hard member.

" Jukka…" he moaned making me more turned on than humanly possible. I began to lick his member earning a series of beautiful moans.

" Jukka… I want you inside me!" he moaned out. I looked up in surprise

" Really? You don't have to do that beautiful. I am not going to pressure you,"

" You make me feel good and I want to know that can feel good to especially from someone you love. Please."

" I will make it feel good Jarno!" I put my fingers in my mouth and pushed one inside him. He groaned in pleasure so I put another. I began scissoring him and then added a third.

" Are you ready my dear sweet Jarno?" I asked as I flipped him over

" Yes just go slow." I began pushing in. he groaned in pain and pleasure. I kissed his neck to distracted as I pushed all the way in. he felt amazing and tight around my cock. I slowly pushed in and out slowly.

" More Jukka! Faster!" soon he was matching my thrusts and I stroked his member at the same time to out thrusts. We both came together and lie in the afterglow of not sex, but lovemaking.

" I am leaving HP," he stated " I don't care what he does not because I have you." He began nibbling on my ear.

" Thank you," I moaned as he moved to my neck " you are beautiful and perfect." He smirked onto my neck.

" We should head back," he stated

" I don't want this night to end!"

" Neither do I love."

The next day I woke up to screaming and something breaking. I ran out to see Jarno and HP in the kitchen and Jarno on the ground with a torn shirt and bloody shoulder and a broken plate next to him.

" JARNO! Are you alright love?" I ran to his side and looked at his shoulder. Stitches where needed. " HP what did you do?"

" Me? What did you do? He left me for you! All you want is his body!"

" No! I love this man with all my heart and I will not let you hurt him again!"

" Jukka?" Jarno called my face softened when I saw his eyes

" Yes love?" I asked caressing his cheek

" Can we get to the hospital before I bleed to death?" he asked with a hint of impatience

" Yes of course let me grab a towel!" I reached into the cabinet to get one

" HP! GET OFF!" I turn to see HP sucking at Jarno's neck. I run over and push him away. I pick up Jarno's slim figure and run out to the car.


End file.
